


- Bad day, huh?

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Nervous Collapse, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: The most ordinary day of a beginner in the game turned into a nightmare.





	- Bad day, huh?

The girl pedaled with difficulty, trying not to be distracted by the sounds of explosions in the distance. Wiping raindrops from her eyes, she maneuvered between cars, hoping to go far away from the epicenter of the stormy confrontation. Judging by the navigator, which got wet a long time ago, like all clothes, the ride is still quite long.  
\- The main thing now is to lag behind them ... And there, along the way, I will sort it out - - Before the girl had time to finish the thought, she began to slide on a puddle and eventually hit into a post. Unfortunately, she was driving along a serpentine road and the transport, which was hardly found, was now flying far down, leaving its owner alone to lie on the side of the road. With difficulty standing up and holding on to her head, the victim, recollecting herself, looked bitterly at the wreckage of the BMX. What is this loss today? She's already lost count. Too much happened to her in one day and far from the most joyful. Moving away from the edge, the girl looked up angrily, then clenched her fists, looked around, and screamed. She screamed at the guys who mocked her, at the bandits who were waiting for her around every corner, at the broken bike, and even at the rain, the drops of which unkindly hit her in the face. The girl had already taken a new portion of air into her lungs, when she saw someone to her right, sitting under the old canopy. Absentmindedly grabbing a pistol with thirty rounds, she raised it to the stranger. Coming closer, she was able to make out the outlines of the guy and the slight half-smile on his face. Clutching the weapon tighter, the girl slowly walked to the awning. The stranger heard this and looked up.  
\- Sup. - His smile grew noticeably wider. During this day, the girl learned a valuable lesson: "Trust no one, even if he has no weapons in his hands!" and will never forget it. - Nice weather, huh? I see you already appreciated it. - The guy commented on the appearance of the interlocutor with a laugh. It hurt the girl a little. Of course! She spent an hour in the store, choosing clothes, and then some ragamuffin calls her ... - Don't pout, it's better to sit here, it's better than standing in the rain, isn't it? - Having examined the opponent, the armed girl lowered her pistol, sighing deeply. “Even if he's dangerous, how will this “toy” save me? If he wants, he will kill me in half a second...” Sitting next to the guy, she pressed her knees to her chest and stared ahead. - Bad day, huh? - With a slight sneer asked the guy. Not seeing a reaction, he again fell silent for a couple of minutes. He had an idea. Unzipping his backpack, the stranger pulled out two cans and an old radio. The girl frowned slightly as she watched the guy's actions. - So... - He put one of the cans of soda in front of his interlocutor, and he reached for the device and began to tune the wave. - Who is this time? Griefers? Cheaters? High-pitched screaming kids?  
\- Ngh... Everything! All in one damn place! And everyone was shooting, blowing up each other ... And then they saw me and I didn't even have time to run away, as they fired at me again and again!  
\- It's awful! - The guy finally found some kind of wave with songs and opened his soda.  
\- Yeah... But how do you understand? How cool you are, with guns and cars! The guy just shrugged.  
\- Everyone has bad days. One day they will be replaced by good ones, no matter how long it takes. - From the radio in a hoarse voice came some kind of cheerful melody, almost inaudible behind the shroud of rain. Both sat under the canopy, with drinks in their hands, as if they had known each other all their lives. Suddenly, the girl felt someone's gaze on her.  
\- I'm Jacob. Jack for friends. - The guy held out his hand to the girl.  
\- Kate. - After shaking hands, they began to talk about this and that. About how they failed missions because of a jammed key, how their cars once flew into orbit, about what strange players they met. Several hours passed, the rain subsided, the soda ran out, night fell. Sergei gazed dreamily at the sky, where thousands of the brightest stars cease to hide away from the city lights. - Do you often sit here?  
\- Yeah. Contrary to the concept of the game, I like to look for calm places here where you can just sit, relax, and... Dream. - Idyll was suddenly broken by a musical car horn.  
\- Jack! Why are you hell sitting here?! Let's go on a mission! I just called you here and definitely not for just sitting here! - The guy got out of the sports car with a cigarette in his mouth and began to approach the awning with a menacing gait. Jacob did not even flinch.  
\- Chill out, Schuller. Give me a cultural break. Not all the same to run after the bandits and to steal cars.  
\- Jacky. Don't piss me off.  
\- Ah, okay. I agree, I stayed too long here. It's time to get down to business. Kate, are you with us?  
\- Oh my... This dumass find a girlfriend in a few hours... - The guy muttered, leaning his elbows on the hood.  
\- No, thanks. I'll sit here. I don't want to rush. - Kate shyly smiled at her friend.  
\- Well, as you wish. If that I would gladly sit with you and look at the stars. Good luck! - The sports car quickly drove off into the distance, leaving behind clouds of dust over the road. And Kate stayed under that canopy, drawing bizarre silhouettes from star to star and thinking, "Well, today wasn't such a bad day."


End file.
